Forbidden Fruit
by juxxxi
Summary: a ryoxten! Ryoko's nightmare comes to life and Tenchi is gone from her life forever (no character death), and two years after thier last convo, they meet again to discover a blazing passion niether wish to resist. Contains adult situations..
1. the power of goodbye

AN-This fanfic deals with a lot of mature themes (and I don't only mean sex! ^^;). It will eventually be a ryoxten (Ryoko x Tenchi) story, but they will be together under a different circumstance. I don't want to tell you more, but I hope you give it a chance and see if it's original. Thanks.   
I dedicate this to strife21, for writing a most unbelievable piece of literature ever! Check it out, it's called, "Befallen". -- P.S. It's me beautiful.dreamer, if any of you are wondering...hee hee! ^^;  
  
  
  
  
Forbidden Fruit  
By xxxaddictivexxx  
  
  
  
Forever Love Forever Dream  
I can't go on  
Oh tell me why, Oh tell me true  
Tell me the meaning of life  
These tears overflowing from our relation   
Until the seasons change into forever  
Forever Love...  
  
--forever love, x  
  
  
  
  
~Prologue; the power of goodbye~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You didn't come..."  
  
I cringed, as his deep voice cut through the humid summer air. The breeze softly whispered to the sakura petals, inviting them to swing in its embrace. They danced in unison, swaying with the gentle music of nature. I solemnly caught one, feeling its silk texture. It was all so unreal.  
  
"Ryoko, why didn't you come...you know it meant a lot to me. I wanted you to forget about..."  
  
His sentence stopped, and he cleared his throat. My hands grabbed the sake bottle, resting in my lap, and I took a masterful swig of the Japanese alcohol.   
  
"Of course I didn't come, what do you take me for? Demon made of steel? Ha!"  
  
My bitterness was so hard; I choked on the bile that started to rise. He looked so crestfallen; I almost dropped my sake and embraced his slumped shoulders. I held back, he wasn't mine to hold anymore.   
  
"I thought you would be stronger..."  
  
I laughed, this harsh noise that startled even me. My eyes watered, slowly filling with the sorrow I tried so hard to hide.  
  
Stronger? I think I was being pretty strong just talking to him right now, it was bizarre...last year I wanted to never be 10 feet from him, now all I want is to leave the face of this planet. All I want is to hide from his presence.   
  
"It's hard to be strong, when you feel so empty Tenchi."  
  
I came out as a whisper, but I knew he heard the soft-spoken words of my pain. His brown eyes met mine, and I could see all the happiness and sadness that whirled together to form a strange emotion.   
  
"I'm sorry Ryoko, I-"  
  
I turned from his gaze, staring back into the sky that held the colors of the setting sun. Another day has passed, yet I don't even know night from day anymore.  
  
"Tenchi, I didn't come to your..."  
  
I bit my lip, closing my eyes, trying to keep the tears I seldom showed, from escaping to Tenchi's view. A single tear managed to free itself, and ventured into the world, leaving a path written on my pale cheek.  
  
"I didn't bother coming to your wedding," I continued, "I've already lived it a thousand times in my dreams..."  
  
"When you asked Ayeka to be your wife...I imagined it was all a nightmare. All a stupid trick you bums were playing on me..."  
  
Irony crawled all over my face, as I chuckled sarcastically at my own miserable life.   
  
"It was so unreal, watching you in real life...on your knees, asking for her hand in marriage. I remember spacing out, everything getting blurry,"  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
His body stood on bended knee, his eyes shinning magnificently towards his true love. His hands outstretched, grasped her own delicate fingers.   
  
His smile radiated the room, "Will you marry me?"  
  
Her cry of joy would always be remembered in my mind, that noise replaying and replaying for the rest of Ryoko's life.  
  
The image of them locked in an innocent kiss was almost frightening, and Ryoko could not help but clutch her breast that covered her thumping heart.   
  
The sound of her heartbeat banged violently in her ears, as the room started to spin and mold together in a blurred mass.   
  
Ryoko just wanted to be anywhere but here.  
  
In the background, the laughter over came her hard and shallow breathing.  
  
*End of Flash Back*  
  
I smiled, phasing beside Tenchi. My eyes, dull and lifeless, looked him up and down in approval. He was decked in Jurian wedding wear, looking more handsome and proud then ever before. He was perfect, yet forbidden fruit to my lips.   
  
"I bet it was a beautiful wedding, and best wishes to you and your wife...goodbye Tenchi."  
  
A sob escaped my trembling lips, and I turned from him in embarrassment and shame. His hand fell on my shoulder, and I froze at the contact.  
  
It felt wonderful for him to touch me, just plain wonderful.  
  
"Ryoko, why goodbye? Come with us to Jurai,"  
  
I spun around, this time more than just sorrow etched into the golden maze of my eyes.   
  
"What?"  
  
He looked speechless, "...I mean, I want you to live with us in the palace. All of you..."  
  
I fell to my knees, clutching the earth on which we stood. My eyes let all the tears fall, and my body shook with sobs as I tried to find something in me that wasn't going crazy.  
  
"You fool, you naïve man," I cried, "You torment me so much..."  
  
"What do you mean, Ryoko?" His confusion blinded me with more rage, and I wondered if he would get a clue.   
  
"Tenchi, you and Ayeka lived my dream. My one true desire. She took you from me, she won your heart and I was left with this stupid life! Good for her, she won you fair and square...but, do you understand that I can barely look at you anymore without being reminded of what I could have had?"  
  
I gasped for breath, trying to calm my shaking body with oxygen. I was trembling so badly, my head was beginning to hurt with such pain and my eyes stung with more tears. I didn't know if they would ever stop...  
  
"I watched you grow, and I saw you turn into the man I wanted to devote my every breath to. It hurts to know, that I will never be able to experience love in my life. I can only watch you all enjoy it, and observe and dream about what it would be like to be held and kissed in your arms..."  
  
He bent beside me, his eyes shinning with tears of pity and sympathy. One escaped it's home, and my trembling hand touched it gently.  
  
"Don't you dare cry for me..." my hoarse whisper scratched its way past my lips, "I don't want your tears."  
  
I looked into the brown sea of kindness before me, and smiled, as I stood weakly up. He would have made me so happy, completed every missing piece, answered every unanswered question, and fixed every broken thing, in my life. He would have made me the happiest woman to ever exist.   
  
There were many possibilities, but the reality was so strong it made it a pain to dream.  
  
"Ryoko, please...understand...I love-"  
  
"I know, I know...you love Ayeka. Good for you."  
  
His face dropped, but he looked determined. He stood before me, and grasped my hand the same way he touched Ayeka's.   
  
"Ryoko, I want you to be in my life and live with us on Jurai. I promise to devote myself to you as a friend, even as a best friend..."  
  
I shoved him away, "No, thank you."  
  
"Please, I don't want to loose you..."  
  
I smirked, "I'm not even here anymore. Goodbye Tenchi."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review me, please.  
I do not own Tenchi Muyo.   
email: svukotic@hotmail.com /or/ rainbow_angel_dream@yahoo.com 


	2. some things are better left unsaid

An- Well, thank you for the reviews. I wish I received more, but 11 is really awesome anyways! I really appreciate your time and hope I don't seem too greedy about the reviewing! I can't help it, I just really like them...^^;  
Enjoy!  
Disclaimer- Don't own Tenchi Muyo! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Forbidden Fruit  
By xxxaddictivexxx  
  
  
Chapter 1: Some things are better left unsaid...  
  
  
  
  
Goodbye's the saddest word I've ever hear,  
Goodbye is the last time I will hold you near  
Someday you will say that word and I will cry,  
It will break my heart to hear you say goodbye.  
  
Goodbye (the saddest word), Celine Dion.  
  
  
  
  
  
------------on Jurai. Tenchi POV.  
  
  
The water crashed into the rocks with passion, swirling through the maze of peddles and water plants. The mingling tinkle stayed in my ears, as I felt a shadow of a once happy smile played on my lips.   
  
Everything was so surreal in it's beauty; I almost thought I was living in a painting. My heart sung joyfully with the birds, my soul flew in the soft luminous clouds above my wife and me.   
  
Wisps of violet locks framed gently around her pale face, her breath rising slowly and softly with the hands of sleep. Her serenity and grace seemed to seep into my body, a calm like no other forcing it's way into my skin.  
  
It was just, I didn't want to feel calm anymore.  
  
My lips let go a sigh, as I rested my head against the soft trunk of the Jurian tree we had resided under. The sun...err, the star or whatever that damn bright thing in the atmosphere was, was extremely hot today.   
  
Ayeka's eyes fluttered open, as she searched the surroundings and yawned in a really cute fashion. Her eyes met mine, and softened as she snuggled closer to my body.   
  
Golden pools of glorious light danced with my-  
  
Golden?  
  
I gasped; looking startled enough for her to notice. She sat upright, and quickly checked the front of her shirt for anything that she presumed was the cause of my dismay.  
  
"Lord Tenchi?!? What is it?"  
  
I blinked; her eyes were a deep shade of purple, not the very familiar gold I gazed at before. It must be the sun...star! Whatever! Let us just say it was the heat...  
  
"Ayeka, darling...it's..." I paused abruptly, "what the hell?"  
  
Cyan hair enveloped us, as she giggled at the passing wind that blew her hair around. Its smell was of sakura petals, shining in the light with radiance.   
  
"Ryoko..."  
  
My lips breathed her name, and my heart fluttered wildly at the thought of the pirate. It felt giddy, it was rather embarrassing...  
  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD! Ryoko?"  
  
My mind tumbled back towards my body, hitting me and leaving me with a cloudy persona. I blinked my eyes, clearing the mystified vision. My gaze focused on my wife, her face red and her eyes screaming silently with jealousy.  
  
"Umm...well, I just miss everything on earth..."  
  
Her eyes softened, "You want to visit soon?"  
  
Visit? More like move back and live there, as a normal man with his wife. I was beginning to despise this life of royalty; I wasn't made to be a king. If I could only tell Ayeka, if she would only understand...  
  
Fat chance, I knew she was stubborn since the day I tied the knot. Something I respect about her...sometimes...  
  
"Yeh, I want to visit."  
  
She looked nervous almost, "Why? You can't wait till next year?"  
  
I sighed, "Ayeka, I miss everything...I really want to go!"  
  
This time she sighed, and as soon as the breath escaped her lips I knew I was leaving to earth.  
  
"I cannot come along on your trip, you know."  
  
I smiled, gathering the queen of my heart in my arms. She smelt like lilac and vanilla, but right now I lingered for the smell of...  
  
I sighed, "I wont be gone long."  
  
I just wanted to smell that sakura again.  
  
  
-------on earth.  
  
  
  
Ryoko watched the skies endless face twinkle in happiness, a stray comet flying across with it's tail following it's body. She imagine riding one, sailing through the sky in indulging ecstasy. Sweet bliss in her eyes, as she danced among Orion's Belt.   
  
It had been a while since she had gazed at the stars, since lately her time has been spent moping around in the dampness of that dreadful cave. What brought her there was unknown to even her, yet the musty surroundings seemed to enclose her in a moment of numbness. She was able to forget the painful beating of her heart.  
  
Being in the fresh air again helped her breath more easy, yet with every intake of breath the prick of pain mixed within her. The memories she tried so hard to distinguish came blazing back with irony.   
  
Her Tenchi...  
  
Or rather Ayeka's Tenchi.  
  
The man she thought would hold her in the endless embrace of love, delivering her rather with this pain she was beginning to think unbearable.   
  
It was funny how quickly pain could turn to love, and love can turn to pain. It was almost as if they were one emotion the same.   
  
"Ryoko...?"  
  
Breath caught in her throat, promising to choke her slowly as she turned her head.  
  
Once again, brown met gold.   
  
  
  
  
So this is a very short chapter, but better then nothing right? Please Review, tell me what you like and what you want to happen next! I'm always open for opinions, and gladly will take in requests! :)   
  
Email;   
svukotic@hotmail.com  
rainbow_angel_dream@yahoo.com 


	3. those eyes

An- Hey everyone~ I just wanted to see if I could fix a few mistakes p, and I tried so I hope it looks better than it did before. This is the ^^revised version^^. Have a fun read!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
================================================================================  
Forbidden Fruit;  
Ch. 3 ~Those eyes...   
  
================================================================================================================================================================  
How can you explain sunlight to someone who's never seen the sun?  
-Lurleen McDaniel  
================================================================================  
Those eyes.  
  
They have haunted my dreams, my day and night...they are what I pray to see every morning I rise with the sun, and they are what I wish to see before I close them again to join the world of dreams.  
  
Those eyes.  
  
They're in front of me, yet...I wonder if I'm dreaming...  
  
Those eyes...  
  
Brown pools of gratitude, years of frustration, loss, passion and happiness in that chocolate stare. Everything I love and despise in those two small orbs.   
  
My strength and my weakness.  
  
"Tenchi..."  
  
I can't help my own tears, as they fall and run towards him with the wind. I can't help the sob that escapes my throat, or the sudden give away of my knees as I fall towards the earth.  
  
Tenchi...  
  
I pinch my arm, and moan when I don't wake up and find myself in the same situation I've been in since he left.  
  
I'm not alone...  
  
He's there.  
  
His eyes close, and when they open I see the torment and inner turmoil surface. He's fighting a battle...  
  
I smile so softly, so tentatively and painfully I wonder if it's even a smile.   
  
But he sees and he smiles back. He walks towards me, gathering my shaking form in his arms. I smell him, feel him...he's real. He's so damn real...  
  
My hands gathered the soft Jurian cloth, as I continue to shake and not believe what is happening...it was too good to be true, to crazy and too good...  
  
This happiness would never be mine...  
  
"Your back..."  
  
He laughs, throwing me up and embracing me once again in his strong arms. He swings me around, and I can see the happiness dance in his eyes like wild fire. His hands dig into my hips, and I don't recall feeling more alive since he left...  
  
It's like he was my air, my water...my strength and energy. I think he was my soul, the power that separated me from being alive and dead.  
  
I felt full, like I just ate the biggest feast in the world. My throat felt like I just drank a fountain of the cleanest water, after being thirsty for so many years...  
"Tenchi, say something..."  
  
I just wanted to hear his voice...make sure this was real. I didn't know anymore.  
  
"Ryoko, what can I say?"   
  
Innocence was radiating in his voice, making me bury my head back into his arms and circling his waist so I could hold him as much as I was physically allowed to.  
  
"Anything, I just am so happy to hear your voice again..."  
  
I just held him; pressing onto his body like I could absorb him forever, make him one with me. In a way, I wish we were one person...that way I could always hear his heart beat forever.  
  
His hands touched my back, hesitantly at first, but slowly his warm palms pressed against my quivering skin. I exhaled, my eyes closing in this insane ecstasy...like I've never been touched, never felt anything warm...always have been cold.   
  
His fingers trailed towards my cyan hair, circling his index with a lock of my hair...tugging gently, but caressing the same time. He pushed me away a bit, to look into my eyes with his own. To catch my golden fire with his brown earth.  
  
Oh, if he only knew what he does to me...  
  
If he could only feel this fire that was burning my whole body...  
  
His eyes closed, as he leaned closer to me...his skin flawless, shinning in the setting sun, like a golden jewel I had found hidden in the deepest sand of the wildest dessert. Perfectly, he was coming closer towards me, letting his instincts allow him to kiss me.  
  
Kiss me? It was a wanton desire, like taking a bite from the forbidden fruit...  
  
What felt like forever slowly ended, as he gently kissed me, letting all those years of being apart fly into my mind. My eyes closed also, my heart telling me I didn't need to look anymore. He was here, in front of me...kissing me...I could feel him with every fiber of my mind and body, soul and heart.  
  
Me, Ryoko Hakubi...being kissed by the man I loved before I was even born..  
  
His lips felt like everything I had dreamed off, they were like the softest sakura petal...tasted like the sweetest sugar, tangy like the best sake I've ever tasted in my entire life.  
  
I was drinking him, taking in every cell, fiber, taste...anything that was him. I was memorizing every nanosecond, remembering what I could so when he left, I could go back to cherish this split second...  
  
He pulled away, his eyes hooded and looking full of lust...  
  
"...Tenchi..."   
  
I could only whisper his name, before he bent his head to capture my lips once again in his own. I could have stayed this way forever, for the rest of eternity...oh, kami...if a war was taking place around me, I wouldn't lift my lips from his own.   
  
Oh, if I only had some crazy glue...(*evil smile*)  
  
His hand had moved once again, caressing the small of my back, pushing his body into mine...  
  
Oh I felt him so painfully bad, felt his excitment as it pressed against the inside of my thigh...Oh, it almost made me faint in surprise...  
  
We backed into the tree, sliding onto the ground that was pretty soft...he looked into my eyes, and I wondered what was possibly going through his mind...  
  
Was he regretting taking this course of action, maybe he was confused about what he felt, what he wanted...  
  
Maybe Ayeka was on his mind...maybe they got into some nasty fight, he wanted to get a revenge and was using me...  
  
"Tenchi, why are you doing this?"  
  
He slowly sat up, grasping my hand in his own, bringing my fingers to his lips and kissing slowly each knuckle on my hand. I took my hand from his own, and looked into the lake that held the magnificent shine of the sun as it slowly was ending it's day.  
  
"Ryoko...ever since I left you alone, married Ayeka...my mind wont leave you, all I think about is you and your golden eyes.."  
  
My eyes shined with undying tears, tears that never slept...that came once or twice a day, cried for a man and dream I had lost so many years ago...  
  
"I cried every day for you Tenchi, even before you left..."  
  
He grabbed me, dragged me to his lap. His hands clinged to my body, pressing his chest into mine...  
  
Our hearts beat together, synchronizing, beating the same fast frenzy.  
  
"Ryoko, ohh kami...I love you so much...I'm going insane..."  
  
I pressed my lips to his, pushing him to lie on the ground as I straddled his body. His heart was beating so fast, his body starting to sweat in a passion neither of us knew we had...  
  
He loved me!! He loved me so much!!   
  
My hands gathered his robes, lifting them from his body...letting me look at his flesh, smell his body and linger in his warm presence. My eyes wouldn't leave his, they just couldn't move...His own hands came to my top, slowly and cautiously taking the garment off with nervous tension. Both of us pressed together, our naked chests experiencing sensation so implausible, so surreal...  
  
Oh, Tenchi...what would I do without you?  
  
He was going to make love to me, something I have always thought to be a fantasy that would never in a million years be mine. Like a hunger I would have to live with for the rest of my life...  
  
But my dream was becoming reality, and I would hate the whole world if I woke up...  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
I am falling, I am fading, I am drowning  
Help me to breathe  
I am hurting, I have lost it all  
I am losing  
Help me to breathe  
  
-Duvet, Boa (Theme for Lain)  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
AN- ok, if your reading this...than I must thank you for being ever so patient with me and my writing! If this is to jumbled, than I apologize...I'm just really emotional right now, ehh hee hee...^^;  
Thank you for reviewing!!!!!! I love u guys!!  
If any of you fans have msn, just add me! I'd luv to hear your suggestions when were talking one to one!  
My email: svukotic@hotmail.com  
Next Chapter will be a lemon! I just thought I'd let you all know... 


End file.
